


All Hallow's Treats

by Aris_Silverfin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fatlock, Halloween, M/M, Tummy Ache, belly love, belly stuffing, implied sex, is eaten by Greg, mystrade, too much candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Silverfin/pseuds/Aris_Silverfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Prompt:  Mycroft, as strict with diet as always, asking Greg not to bring any Halloween candy into their home. Greg loves him and supports him, but he buys a bag to keep at work for the month and ends up eating all of it in one day and feeling all stuffed and achy. Mycroft sees this over the CCTV and goes to his office to rub his husband's tummy and soothe him. He is not prepared for how hot he finds Greg like this. Kink ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallow's Treats

"Go on, Mycroft, it's Halloween!" wheedled Greg, his jovial face shining as he held up a mixed half-kilo bag of various chocolates and other sweets.

"It is the first of October, Gregory," Mycroft sniffed, folding his arms tightly over his abdomen which was only straining _slightly_ at the buttons of his waist coat. He had been doing well on his diet. The last thing he needed was further temptation. "And I really would rather not have that around the house. I have but 8 pounds to go. I would prefer to see them gone before Christmas sweets from the Yard are piling up at our door."

"I... yeah, okay. I see what you mean," said Greg, his disappointment softening as he looked back up at his husband. He chuckled. "We did get quite a haul last year. Don't know how we managed it all."

"I recall it quite well," Mycroft said, letting a small smile warm his lips as he stepped forward to slip his hands onto Greg's hips, "It seems you ought to remember as well." He squeezed the silver-haired man's little soft love handles.

"Oh, is that where I put it all?" Greg chuckled, leaning in to give Mycroft a quick kiss on the nose. Mycroft blinked, and Greg smiled a bit broader as he noticed the small bit of blushing in Mycroft's cheeks.

"You're ridiculous," Mycroft said, moving away again to hide his face as he drew on his coat and fetched his umbrella.

"Love you too," Greg replied, buttoning up his own coat and hefting the sack of candy onto his arm. "Suppose I'll take this to work then. I'm sure someone will eat it. I can put a little bowl on my desk."

"How kind-spirited of you, my dear."

"Heh. Spirited. Was that a pun?"

"Absolutely not!"

The two went their separate ways to their separate workplaces, agreeing to chat over lunch as per usual as long as no emergencies occurred.

Greg called out cheerfully to his boys and girls in blue, then settled in behind his desk. He was mainly filing paperwork today, following up on some cases and verdicts and the like. He placed a small bowl on his desk, opened the bag of candy, stole a couple of his favorite sort, and then filled the bowl before packing the rest of the bag away.

Sally came in to see him. He offered her candy and she took a piece so he joined her in eating a couple more.

Then he went back to work. He could have a few more to snack on while he read these reports surely. Something to keep his energy up, keep him focused.

The bowl dwindled. Greg refilled it, then resumed reading.

It wasn't until just after noon when Greg noticed that the amount of sweet wrappers in the trashcan seemed to have multiplied quite astonishingly. He reached down to grab his lunch, grunting slightly and muffling a burp. He sighed as he straightened and pulled out his mobile as well. His face fell slightly as he read a text from Mycroft. Something about some business happening that required his immediate attention. Greg unwrapped his sandwich and bit into it. He had a bit more candy for dessert, then, he decided, he wouldn't have anymore today. He'd nearly made it halfway through the bag... His stomach gurgled lightly.

When the clock struck five, Greg leaned back, reaching down to refill the bowl yet again. To his surprise, there were but two pieces left. He looked around the floor dazedly, sure it must have dropped out somewhere. Then he felt it.

Greg groaned loudly, echoing the angry burble his belly was making as it twisted and clenched around the ball of sugar he had fed it during the day. He felt supremely bloated, his fingers, moving down to undo his belt. Greg's breaths became soft pants, and it was a relief but still it kept twinging and roiling. He groaned again and doubled over, clutching his middle, his forehead resting against the coolness of his desk.

"Christ..." he breathed, his features screwing up in discomfort as his stomach let out a burble again. He tried leaning back in his chair again, arching his back. He burped spectacularly, then rubbed his belly unhappily. He looked down at the rounded mass, skin peeping out between the buttons near his navel, the rest pulled tight. Jesus... would he ever learn?

Mycroft, meanwhile, had managed to get things sorted without needing to have anything blown up today. He was just packing up, finishing his last correspondences, when he decided to check in on his husband. Within moments, Mycroft's pulse had leapt to pounding and he was telling Anthea that he was leaving for the day. Anthea just smirked and began sending out the proper messages. The Iceman's heartrate had been steady and calm through everything today, but one look at that police bloke and he was racing.

Mycroft arrived at the police station not ten minutes later, striding into Lestrade's office without preamble, his complexion pinked, his gait shifted. He stopped as he took in his husband, still sitting there looking miserable and clutching his belly.

"Hm-Mycroft! What're y-"

"Are you alright?" Mycroft asked.

"I- Yeah, of course I am... just had a few too many sweets," Greg answered, looking sheepish. He hugged his middle lightly. "Didn't come all this way just because of me, did you?"

"I would travel any distance because of you," Mycroft replied, smiling lightly and stepping closer, "Let me see?"

"Yeah, no 'I told you so's though."

"Promise."

Greg slid his arms away from his middle, still trying to sooth his stomach. Mycroft swept over and leaned against Greg's desk. He chuckled as he reached out to put a warm hand on his husband's bulging bloated belly.

"The entire bag, really Gregory?" he admonished lightly, giving the DI's belly a pinch.

Greg yelped and blushed, looking away. "Er, yeah. I just... lost track. Sweet tooth took over."

"Good. You should enjoy yourself," Mycroft purred, his delicate fingers spreading over Greg's belly, ticking against the buttons, feeling how tightly his shirt was stretched to accommodate a half kilo of candy.

"I-what?" asked Greg, shaking his head and looking at Mycroft. The man flinched and withdrew his hand, now blushing quite as much as his husband was.

"My apologies I-"

"No... no it's fine, Mycroft. I didn't mean... please don't stop," he begged, looking up with large liquid brown eyes, "It... it feels good. Really good."

Mycroft swallowed at that look and eagerly resumed his caresses, now with both hands, rolling the round gut under his fingers, admiring its shape and how it seemed to sag just a bit more than usual. "All I meant was that I think you deserve as many treats as you desire to eat."

"Thanks..." said Greg, sighing, his eyes drifting closed as Mycroft rubbed his belly. He burped. "Mmph, sorry. Pardon me."

"That's quite alright, my dear," Mycroft answered. This... _indulgence_ was something to behold. Greg had desired to eat all of these sweets and he had done so without a thought to the calories. He had only cared for the pleasure and the taste and... Mycroft swallowed again, his cheeks feeling very warm.

"Mind if I?" he circled a finger around one of Greg's buttons.

"N-not at all," Greg answered in a huff. Mycroft's eyes shot up, scanning him. Increased heartrate, harsher breathing, parted lips, eyes closed and ooh... such lovely sounds his husband made when he pressed just here.

"Do you... like this, Gregory?" Mycroft asked softly, now unbuttoning the long line of buttons to expose Greg's warm tightly stretched skin. The DI hiccuped, flushing again, then nodded slowly. Mycroft's heart leapt and heat began to pool in his own belly.

"Do you?" Greg asked, panting, looking so vulnerable that even the Iceman's heart melted just a little.

Mycroft leaned in and pressed a hot kiss to the equally hot skin just below Greg's navel. "I do in fact. Very much so."

Greg huffed, then gave a delicious little moan as Mycroft began kissing and kneading all around his oversensitive stomach. Christ, it was almost to much to bare. Soon he was writhing and pleading. Mycroft was happy to comply, his lips becoming a smirk as he kissed down lower and lower...

Then both men were panting and spent, Mycroft's breath huffing into Greg's belly, his eyes squeezed shut. He gave it another nuzzle and then pulled back, putting his clothing in order swiftly and efficiently. Greg eyed him, shaking his head in admiration. He felt utterly dishevelled by comparison, his belly hanging out of his clothes all round and bloated, his hair a mess, lips red...

"I'll never get over how you do that to me," Greg murmured, smiling dazedly.

"Nor will I become accustomed to what _you_ can do," Mycroft answered, taking in his precious husband fondly, "Let's get you looking proper again, dear Gregory."

"Hmph, what for? We can just go home and do it all again?" Greg teased with a wink.

Mycroft smirked. "Indeed so. However, I do think I would be neglecting you if I did not insist on getting a proper dinner into you tonight." He prodded Greg's middle with a long fingered hand.

"Oh, you mean?"

"Indeed I do."

Greg swallowed, his pupils growing visibly as he asked, "What are we having?"

Mycroft smiled and leaned in to do up Greg's buttons again.

"Anything and everything you could desire," he replied.


End file.
